1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a video transmitting method and system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a video transmitting method and system with an image quality adjusting function.
2. Description of Related Art
Websites for sharing videos are becoming more and more popular in recent times, and it is becoming a trend to upload and share filmed videos on the Internet. As image technology develops, videos with better quality can be uploaded and shared with others, and users tend to prefer watching videos with better image quality.
Videos with better image quality often have large data sizes. Hence, more network bandwidth is required to transmit videos with higher image quality. In other words, if there is insufficient bandwidth for transmission, a receiving terminal cannot play received videos smoothly in real-time. If the image quality of a video is reduced to enable smooth playing, users may not be satisfied. Even when there is sufficient bandwidth for transmission, if compression parameters of the videos are not adjusted appropriately, the number of frames received by receiving terminals may be low to thereby result in poor image quality.